A Virus Called Love
by Arch-Scorpion
Summary: Prosponed Date has been put up again. Apologies From Arch~Scorpion.
1. Physics With The Gang

It had been almost seven years right after the digital world adventure. Koushirou was now studying to be an engineer, so he might be able to "actually" study the digital world. The digidestined were now living in Obaida, Japan. Mimi had moved back to Japan but only for a short while, since she was taking special courses that would eventually lead her back to America. The group visited each other often to talk about the old times and what was going on recently. Koushirou is now at class studying physics in senior high, grade 11.  
  
Tired as Koushirou was, he could not keep his eyes off Gina, a new transfer student who was incredibly smart. Koushirou never felt this way, as he concentrated his focus on her. "Wow. She's absolutely prodigious." Koushirou said to himself. For the first time in his life he wasn't actually focusing on the chalkboard!  
  
"Ahem. Mr. Izumi, tired perhaps? It seems as if you have not been paying attention for the last half hour. I've been expecting a lot from you, especially since you are one of my top students, Mr. Izumi." Mr. Akiyama, his physics teacher, looked at him sternly. "Don't let my intentions on you be dire."  
  
"No sir. I, uh, was distracted by the intense, uh, light outside, sir", Koushirou said quickly. It was the best excuse he had to come up with.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Izumi, just don't forget to study for your physics test tomorrow", Mr. Akiyama said, as he turned back to face the class. "Remember Class, study!" Mr. Akiyama enforced this message more than once, just as the bell had rung. It was a Friday, so none of his class really cared or paid attention at all, but listening to his scrawny voice at the last minute of class really annoyed them.  
  
Koushirou just laughed quietly to himself. "A test? He can't be serious. That's got to be the joke of the day!!!" Koushirou had aced all the tests (or most of them) since the day he had arrived at the school. His average was 92%. Koushirou packed his things up and headed out. He stopped and looked at Gina, just before going. She was taking her time packing her things up. Koushirou had never seen anyone so beautiful. He started to walk out, but his eyes still focusing on her. All of a sudden, he tripped and fell. He stood up slowly. He had bumped into someone, who had accidentally tripped him forward.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trip you", she said. Then she turned to look at him. "Koushirou? Is that you? Sorry for tripping you, I'm just in a hurry to meet up with my boyfriend, West", she said noticing it was Koushirou.  
  
"No, it's quite my fault, Mimi", finally recognizing it was her. "I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." She turned to leave having heard his apology. Koushirou picked up his laptop off the ground and hurried out. Koushirou was pleased having known it was Friday; at least he could relax and get his mind off all the mathematical terms in his head.  
  
"Hey Hedgehog Hair! Wait! We wanna apologize for what we did during your entire life time so far". Koushirou knew who it was. It was the gang that picked on him since the digital world adventure.  
  
There were four of them, one of them amazingly being Mr. Akiyama's son. They often used the excuse that they were trying to ask Koushirou for help, but other bullies chased him and that they shooed them off, whenever a teacher suspected something odd. Koushirou would just nod so the four wouldn't get revenge on him for being a tattletale to Mr. Akiyama.  
  
Koushirou knew that it had to be a trap, but it seemed almost intriguing, yet impossible. All four of them apologized and even wrote a little sorry card for him. Koushirou started to doubt that it was a trap anymore. Mr. Akiyama's son stuck his hand out in agreement that he would never bully him ever again. Koushirou started to shake his hand, but was lunged forward, by Mr. Akiyama's son. He knew it! It was a trap! The bully twisted Koushirou's arm to make him fall to the ground. Next he punched Koushirou's lights out.  
  
Next thing Koushirou knew, he was stuck up in a tree. He was all bruised up, and his bones felt like they were ripped apart. Koushirou barely made it down the tree and even to his own home. He made it home thinking about how the weekend would be relaxing. Koushirou turned on his computer checking his e-mail. Seeing nothing new, he was just about to turn his computer off when Mimi had just signed into the chat room he was just in. Koushirou tried talking to her, but she wouldn't respond. So he decided to leave. Koushirou decided to clean himself up and get some rest as he raised his aching body from his computer chair. "Something is wrong, Mimi would never be so silent", he said to himself. Koushirou washed himself gently and went to sleep. Koushirou dreamt of the most peculiar things. One of them was he being amazingly popular and loved by so many students and teachers.  
  
Koushirou awoke from his slept only to expect the peculiar things that were in for him that day. 


	2. A Never Known Ability

Mimi would not forget what had happened the day before. Tears dripped from her face destroying her lovely eye mascara she put on for West. Her heart, was torn apart, when West told her that he wanted something more than just well, her. She had run home, crying and thinking about all the embarrassment he had put her through. After, learning that he broke up with her, West went back to his ex-girl friend, and started making out with her in front of all her friends. She was hurt badly; she had gone online the day before to seek help from, maybe her closest friends. One of her friends, had been fooling with her instant messenger chat line, and had accidentally deleted most of the people on her list. Mimi had tried to remember her friends' e-mail addresses so she could add them back on her list. She remembered a few, but that was it. This explained Koushirou's message block. Mimi had to face the fact, that life wouldn't be the same. She felt terrible, and could barely sleep. It was like; she had died, and was living in hell.  
  
She got up, and felt like talking to somebody online. It was four o'clock am. She didn't care who was online; she just needed someone to talk to. Since her messenger was screwed up, she decided to see who was on chat. There were very few people online, so she decided talking to one of them. None of them responded back. She took an outburst and cursed the people online. She shut her computer immediately right after. She knelt down to the floor, weeping, as she could hold no more expression of grief that had been bottled up inside her.  
  
Koushirou powered up his computer. It was about eight o'clock am, a Saturday. He had eaten a very mild breakfast, and decided to think of a way to impress Gina. He decided to express his love for her, by writing an e- mail to her. He started to write a rough copy on a piece of paper.  
  
"Hmmm. How should it go? Let me think. Dear Gina, I know that you are new and all, but I really love you. Is that good? Nah." He erased the word love, and replaced it by like. "Even math terms could be less complicated as Love," he mumbled under his breath. "I should make it more easier for me. Let the computer do the work," Koushirou searched for romantic e-cards that would express his love, at the same time, please her. It took a while but he kept wondering what Gina's reaction would be. Awww. He's so sweet! Thoughts like that roamed through his head, of Gina admiring him and him holding her in his arms. All of a sudden, the picture of Gina is his arms were switched.  
  
"Oh, Mimi, I'll do everything and anything for you." He pictured Mimi in his arms instead of Gina. "What the hell?!? I love Gina, not Mimi! That's totally right. Anyways if I did love Mimi, I'd stand a byte chance to a gigabyte like her." Koushirou slapped his head, "There you go again, Izumi! Stop thinking about Mimi! You love Gina, not her." paused to breath for air "All this work is only killing you and messing with your head Izumi, that's all".  
  
Koushirou took a break. By that time it was ten o'clock. Koushirou had received a call from his cell phone. It was Yamato, and Taichi. They wanted him to come play over at the soccer field. Koushirou was a bit unsure. He was never invited to play a certain sport with his friends, not to mention that it looked kind of awkward seeing him play. Most of the athletic people in his school were all tall and muscular. Koushirou, without a doubt, was the total opposite. He was kind of short for his age and was immensely thin.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure you guys, I've never done this kind of stuff." Koushirou said doubting his ability to actually play.  
  
"Come on, Izzy! You gotta play! It's soccer for goodness sake!" Taichi complained  
  
"Ok, fine.I'll come, but only if I get to play a position that has nothing to do with running" trying to out do them by making them believe that all soccer players ran during the most game.  
  
"Fine. You can be goalie" Yamato laughing at his own comment. Koushirou groaned.  
  
"Ok, I'll come", he quickly said. Koushirou's parents acknowledged and soon Koushirou found himself in the midst of a soccer game. Yamato brought Koushirou a colored uniform, and gloves.  
  
"Taichi said you could keep them," Yamato said. Koushirou received the equipment, willingly.  
  
"Anyway, Matt, How'd Tai get you to play? You never played soccer before. Why now?" Koushirou, asked  
  
"One word. It's called Work out. You should try it sometime." Yamato answered. Koushirou just groaned. He watched the people on the benches cheering the teams on. The game started. Both teams had uniforms. What the? Thought Koushirou, no way. Tai would never do that to me. Would he? Koushirou saw an official referee starting to walk to the center of the field. The worst had just happened. Taichi and Yamato had signed Koushirou up for soccer!  
  
Taichi called heads as the coin flipped up in the air. Of course he was right. He was always right when it came to soccer. Taichi started moving the ball up. He passed three mid-fielders easily, but a gigantic defensemen blasted the ball back down. A tall forward juggled the ball with his head and passed through Taichi's defensemen. It was all up to Koushirou. The tall forward juggled it once more, and went for a scissor kick. Koushirou's instinct told him to dive, and so he did. The ball hurled, and what seemed to be a goal, had just been shoved out of the way, by Koushirou's amazing dive. Everyone stood in awe, as the ball rolled down the field. Taichi and Yamato could barely walk towards the ball. There stood Koushirou sweating as if he were running miles. Koushirou was stunned. He had saved the ball! He looked at the crowd of people watching. They were cheering their heads off! Most of the people were from his school, and decided to watch the game since Taichi was playing, but now their main focus was on Koushirou, the goal robber. The game went on eventually, as Taichi scored six goals, and Yamato scoring one. The score read in the final, 7-0. Koushirou's instincts were always right on. He had stopped, robbed, caught, dived every shot, and had miraculously saved all of them. By the last minute of the game, people he didn't even know were cheering him on.  
  
"Prodigious." he said to himself. A man in the crowd, wearing a suit, as if he were a businessman, called the referee after the game.  
  
"What are the names of the forward, and the goalie of the Obaida Storms?" The man in black asked.  
  
The referee looked on his list. "Kamiya Taichi, and Izumi Koushirou". The man in the black suit thanked him. He soon walked on his own way. The teams wished each other good luck in the future. Taichi and Yamato ran up to Koushirou beating him on the arm, and head locking him playfully.  
  
"Well, I see our plan worked Matt, we got Izzy to play!" Taichi said.  
  
"Not to mention signing me up" Koushirou groaned.  
  
"Don't worry about it. If we never signed you up, we'd never be able to know about your talent, not forgetting your amazing ability, of playing as a goalie! Who'd ever thought that you'd being playing soccer?" Yamato slapped his friend on the back. Koushirou just groaned more.  
  
"Alright I'll see guys later, ok?" said Koushirou instantly. His friends agreed. Koushirou ran home, trying not to face the fact that he was one of the best goalies in the country. But secretly, inside him, grew a deep desire of wanting to play soccer. It was defiantly one of the most peculiar days he had ever had, but that was just one of the many surprises for him on the days following. 


	3. Is it Coincidence? Or Just Destiny?

Author's Note  
  
I apologize to everyone who reviewed, because I was not able to write for quite a while. I particularly apologize to Lowrider. I should've asked your permission, but I was in hurry to write a story between these two characters. I was quite inspired by your story and decided to write one of my own, but due to my poor confidence, and imagination, I decided to write my base beginning, more or less like yours. Please understand that I do not have the ability to write stories that are interesting to some of you. I instead write what comes to mind. I, indeed am quite shocked that some of you, actually find my story interesting. This story was meant for a "running test". However, if most of you enjoy this, I will continue writing. Although, my story may sound much alike Lowrider's beginning, it will indeed shape up to become, more or less, an entirely different story. Please accept my apology, for I am only 12, a mere child who, yet seeks to reach to the his climax of imagination.   
  
Thank you.  
NOTE: Ah, the Great Relaxing Pikachu. I've heard about you, and your stories. Ironically, yes Koushiro did play soccer in one of the pictures I found over the net. Although, I did not intend him to actually be a goalie. I just wrote what I thought he'd be good at! And the spelling of names. I'm not actually sure about the spelling, however, if it does affect your interest in reading please E-mail me at bustin_rhymes2@hotmail.com. And that goes towards all readers.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Koushirou, woke up at the sound of his deafening alarm clock. It was Sunday morning, a day to relax, and enjoy the- Bring! Bring! Or not.   
  
"Uh… Hello?" Kousirou said slowly as if he had woken up from a late night party.  
  
"Hey, Koushirou! Can't wait to play our next game! It's this Tuesday after School!" Taichi practically shouted with excitement. Taichi continued about practice today and other things about soccer.  
  
"Yay, I can't hardly wait…(Snore)" mumbled Koushirou ignoring Taichi's other comments. With a yawn, he gently laid the phone back, and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mimi lay half asleep on her bed. After looking back at her past times with West, she finally realized the small, yet big, things that West did to avoid seeing her. All the little excuses, like I got homework, or I can't come outside cause I just can't. She remembered everything. Mimi wiped the tear off her face, and decided to take a walk to set things up clear. She considered not going through the front door, since she didn't want her parents to get involved. Of course, she thought of her window as her great escape plan. She grabbed her jacket and climbed out of her window, and on to the roof. From the roof to the ground was about maybe 12 feet. She took a risky jump. It was inevitable. A twisted ankle. She winced in pain, and dragged herself towards a bench.   
  
"I got to set things straight with myself" she said firmly to herself, examining her ankle.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After eating his breakfast in a rush to get to practice, he ran, got changed, and ran closing the door yelling bye to his mother. The practice had started about 11 minutes ago. The first thing Koushirou noticed was the sky. It was gray, and it started to drizzle.   
  
"I hope we don't have to practice in this kind of weather" he acknowledged. He decided to take a short cut by the park. The soccer field was just across it. Koushirou hurried on towards the field, however stopped suddenly. He spotted a familiar girl sitting on a bench looking as if there were some pain in her ankle. Koushirou, being as late as he was, decided to see who it was. He ran towards the girl, hoping it was Gina. The gray clouds rumbled as it rained mildly. The girl had her hood on, so it was nearly impossible to see her face. Koushirou walked towards her.  
  
"Uh, pardon me, but, do I know-" Koushirou started but suddenly became interrupted.  
  
"Koushirou? Is that-" she interrupting him.  
  
"Mimi?" Koushirou doing the same.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, go on." Both of them said together. Mimi started to giggle a bit. It felt good, to have friends that'll be there for you when you least expect it, she thought. Mimi tried not to hide her ankle being broken, but to hide her tears dripping form her face, and her emotions. She was lucky for it to be raining a bit so she could as least hide it. But it was impossible for Koushirou to not see her crying. Her emotions showed, her eyes were watery, and the left over mascara on her face.   
  
"Mimi, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Koushirou asked. Mimi knew he'd say that.   
  
"I'm sorry, Koushirou. I can't tell you. I can't even tell myself. It will hurt too much… I'm sorry" she cried. She cried more, it was impossible for her to stand firmly on her own. Not just physically, but emotionally too. Koushiour on the other hand, hated anyone to be in a state like this. Mimi rested her head on his shoulder. She was tired from crying. Koushirou didn't mind, he just didn't want to see Mimi like this. He enjoyed the cheerful, happy, complaining Mimi. Thoughts flushed through Koushirou's mind. The temple back in the digital world.   
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"Koushirou! Are you even listening to me? We gotta-" Mimi complained  
  
"Hold on .Just a few minutes, I'm on a verge of transfiguring these symbols. If I can just… Wait! Maybe that'll do it. So if I can…"  
  
"That's it Koushirou! I'm leaving!" stomped Mimi out towards the temple.  
  
"Uh? Wait!" yelled Koushirou.  
  
(Flash Back Ends)  
  
Mimi continued to rest, on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mimi" he whispered. He never got a chance to say that back in the temple. 


	4. Mysterious Events

Chapter 4  
  
  
It's well past soccer practice by now, thought Koushirou. He had been sitting on a park with Mimi sleeping softly by his shoulder. He wondered what could have break Mimi's posture of personality. He couldn't stand to see one of his close friends, like this. What've could've hurt her so bad? Could've someone died? Koushirou looked over his Mimi's face. Her hair drooped down along her face. She looks so peaceful, Koushiou thought. He brushed some of her hair away from her face. He knew beauty surrounded her face, but he could never admit it to himself. The raining had stopped a few minutes ago, and now became gentle breeze of mist from time to time. Koushirou was soaked with water but it didn't mind him. He had been sitting on the bench for an entire hour. It seemed to him that it was only a couple of minutes. His mind was full of thoughts of the peculiar things that had happened over the last three days. Practice for soccer was at six o'clock pm. It was now seven fifth-teen pm. The sun began to set. It was a beautiful sight. If only Mimi could see it now, he thought. It was no wonder the park was called Sun Set Valley Park. The brightness of the sun made it look beautiful through the gray clouds rolling across the sky. If she could only see it now, he thought once more. He looked over her face.   
  
"I'll be always here when you need me, Mimi" he whispered.   
  
After a few minutes, Mimi slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes, and soon realized what had happened. Koushirou greeted her. She winced in pain as she tried to move her ankle. Koushirou noticed her ankle immediately. It had not been treated well for an more than an hour. Mimi tried to stand up with the help of Koushirou. It was impossible. An idea came to Koushirou's head.   
  
"Mimi, let me carry you. I'll get you home faster that way." Koushirou insisted.  
  
"Koushirou, that is very kind of you but my parents, will have a fit not knowing why I'm not home," answered Mimi, quietly.  
  
"Then blame this whole ordeal on me…" Koushirou said.  
  
"Koushirou, you know I can't… It's just not me-" she sighed "Koushirou, I know you want to help and all but, I just can't…I'm sorry" she said.   
  
"Well, I'm going wherever you're going" Koushirou answered.  
  
"You're such a good friend, Koushirou…" She said. Suddenly a police car pulled up. Mimi knew what had happened. Her parents became worried had jammed the lock to her door. When her parents saw that she was not there, they panicked and called a search police team for lost children. The police officer looked at them.  
  
"Excuse me, but is your name, Takichawa Mimi?" The police officer asked, staring at Mimi.   
  
"Yes, it is" answer Mimi, being very quiet. She knew she had to tell the police the truth. She explained her broken ankle, but did not explain why she went outside, or jumped off the roof. The policeman helped Mimi into the car. Mimi yelled goodbye to Koushirou, and thanked him, for being there when she needed help. Koushirou yelled goodbye as the car moved down the street. Koushirou walked down towards his house, thinking about what just happened. He was glad he was there for one of his close friends. Koushirou opened the door to his house, and walked in. He heard his parents talking about his adoption again. Koushirou didn't mind. After searching for his true family, two years back, he only found one picture of his family. It was black and white. It showed his Mom and Dad carrying him. He hid it under all his encyclopedias and text books on his shelf in his room. He never told the Izumi's yet. Koushirou acknowledged his mother and father once he came in. Dinner was sitting on the table. Probably been there for some time, he thought. He ate his dinner quietly and headed to his room to sleep. He remembered the test that was ahead of him tomorrow. Better get some good night sleep if I plan to ace another test, he thought. Koushirou quickly fell asleep dreaming once more.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mom, Dad please" Mimi said "I don't want to discuss anything about it." She laid on the sofa, trying to ignore her parent's concern.   
  
"Oh, alright honey, but remember we're always here for you" they said. Mimi's ankle was bonded by some bondage her parents put for her. She took her crutches and headed towards her bedroom to sleep. She heard her parent's concerns about her safety ness. She had forgotten all her thoughts about West. She didn't care about him anymore. She soon fell asleep thinking about what had happened at the park bench.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was Monday morning. The chalk in the physics class irritated the class's ears. The chalk board read "Test! Talking Prohibited!" The class took out their pencil's and soon started doing the test. Koushirou, as always, was done first. He had woken early to study. Five hundred words and phrases absorbed instantly into my small head of mine, he thought. Suddenly, a tall man with a black business suit walked in. He handed a note to Mr. Akiyama. Mr. Akiyama nodded his head, and called Koushirou to talk to him outside.   
  
"Mr. Izumi, this man would like to talk to you privately." Mr. Akiyama said, as he left to attend to the class.   
  
"Izumi Koushirou, correct? We have received some very critical news…" He said sternly. 


	5. Prodigous Impact

Author's Note:  
  
I'm apologize about the thought dialogue sloppiness of mine. Actually, it isn't my fault entirely. See, the reason, I was absent was because I have moved. My parents decided to buy a new computer. However, this computer saves files as a Wps file. Fanfiction does not accept Wps files, and so I must save it as a Txt file. My Txt files do not use bold, Italics, or underline. This is a problem to some of my dialogue. Please understand this situation is can not be fixed. However, I may be able to separate the dialogue through some other programs. This may take a while . Thank you for your patience. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Prodigious Impact!  
  
"Izumi Koushirou? I have news of your spectacular win last Saturday. I must say, you are an outstanding goalie." The mysterious man said while shaking his hand.   
  
"Uh, thanks," was all Koushirou said. Thoughts traveled through Koushirou's mind. What on Earth is going on? He thought.   
  
"I'd like to inform you that you've been selected to play on our soccer continental tournament around the world. 5 continents will be participating. Each continent will have 8 teams from 8 different countries"  
the man continued. "We have already enlisted you on a plane ticket towards America, our meeting place…"   
  
Koushirou's mouth dropped open. No way, he thought. Me? A Soccer Star? This is unbelievable! Koushirou started to say something but his thoughts kept interrupting him.   
  
"Is that a yes? Because we are to verify the tickets tomorrow… Of course, you may have to confirm this about your parents. Here is my office number. Call us before tomorrow if you'd like to accept. Further information will be added when you call, ok?" The man shook Koushirou's hand again and left.   
  
Koushirou was dazed. He could not exactly tell what he was feeling. Excitement, doubt, fear, eagerness, nervousness all mixed up in his head. He held the golden card. It had a soccer ball on it, with the info by the side. Koushirou thought about the last few days, as he slumped up against the lockers. What just happened? To me?   
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mimi straightened things out with her depression. Things became normal once again in her life, avoiding West in the hallway, her main objective in life. She never got to thank Koushirou. He was the one that fixed things out for her, yet she didn't get to thank him. She kept looking for him in the computer lab, but unusually, was never there. Mimi tried finding him in the halls, but it was impossible. Koushirou was never late for class. She waited by the street for her mother to pick her up. She waited quite a long while, which was not normal. Half an hour later her Mother's red car pulled up.   
  
"Sorry, honey, I was bit delayed due to some very important business, me and your father have just discussed. We'll tell you when we get home", she smiled. Mimi just nodded knowing the business was probably none of her concern. She dropped her bag in the back seat, and sat in the car. They drove off in somewhat rapidly. Mimi wondered what could be so important. Soon enough, she was sitting by the dinning table, in front of her parents.   
  
"So, what's the big news?" She asked as if none of her concern.  
  
"Mimi, we know you really like it here, but your father has just gotten a new promotion, and I've been given an opportunity. We are moving honey." Her mother sighed waiting for a response.   
  
"Where're we moving to mom?" Mimi asked with curiosity. She didn't want to leave her friends again. She had already moved back to America for a while, but than she came back to stay.   
  
"We're moving to back to America, honey…" she said.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Koushirou ran home. It was kind of awkward, seeing him run. He never really did, unless it was an emergency. Koushirou confirmed his feelings. Excitement with a little bit of fear and nervousness. He unlocked the door quickly with his key, and ran to his ran parents.   
  
"Hi, huff, mom, puff, and dad…" He took a breath. "I've got important news to talk to you about". 


	6. Define Destiny

Chapter 6: Positive Answers  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This chapter contains many dialogues from people. This might seem annoying to most of you but please, understand that this dialogue must be included to make the story more sensible.   
  
"Are you sure? Is this the right choice?" she asked at the brink of tears. She was unprepared for the situation, and was very uncertain what to do. She had already agreed, and there was nothing she possibly do to prevent him from going. I wish this hadn't come sooner, she thought.   
  
"Don't worry, honey. We did the right thing", he replied. Koushirou's mother collapsed on his chest.   
  
"But… he's only a boy! He's not ready yet!" she cried.   
  
"Our little boy's growing up honey. We can't stop it…" he answered.  
  
"But…But…" she sniffed.  
  
"I know how you feel, honey…"  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Mimi? How'd you get my number?" Koushirou inquired. He was quite surprised by her calling him. He remembered what had happened before.  
  
"Oh, well you know, I had to squeeze it out of Taichi's mouth" she replied.  
  
"So what's happening? Why'd you call?" Koushirou's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Well, I want to thank you for helping me. I guess it was your fault for getting me out of this whole ordeal. Thank you, Koushirou. I wanted to say that, a few weeks ago, but I never got a chance to meet you. Oh, by the way, why aren't you ever in the computer lab anymore?" she said.  
  
"Uh… I don't have much time for the computer lab nowadays. Got plenty of studying to do." he replied.  
  
"Really? Never knew the great Koushirou computer whiz, had other things to do besides his computer." she laughed. " Well, Koushirou it was nice talking to you. Maybe we could talk again some time." Sure, was the only reply Koushirou gave. With that they said goodbye and hung up the phone.   
  
After a few minutes of thinking about his trip, he decided to call the people that we're signing him up for the tournament. He took out the gold card, and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, welcome to the once every six year continental tournament. Please dial the numbers indicated on the bottom of your invitation card." Koushirou dialed his numbers quickly. "Thank you. Are you accepting the invitation Izumi Koushirou?" The female indicator inquired.  
  
"Yes.. I.. Uh… I accept." Koushirou stuttered. These kind of questions made Koushirou nervous.   
  
"Your trip to America will be on December 10th" the indicator responded. Koushriou checked his calendar. In two weeks, he thought. "Do you have any further questions, you would like answered?"   
  
"Yes. I would like to know, how many tickets will I be receiving?" Koushirou questioned.   
  
"You will be receiving 1 ticket to America" the indicator replied. Koushirou sighed. Mom, and Dad won't be able to come, he thought.   
  
"How long will I be staying there?" he asked.  
  
"You will be staying there for however long you desire. However, if you stay longer than nine months, you will need to apply as an American resident" the female responded.   
  
"Will we be provided with residential areas?" It was Koushirou's last question.  
  
"You will be living in an apartment in Orlando, Florida, our meeting place. You must choose a partner to live with, in your apartment." the female answered.  
  
"Thank you" Koushirou said, as he hung up the phone. He laid on his bed, and thought about being by himself, in a different country. Sure, he went to the digital world, but this time he was going with people he didn't even know. Koushirou sighed. What did I do?  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
"So… When are we going back?" Mimi asked. "You, know back to America?"  
  
"Honey, we're leaving December 10th" her mother answered. "We're going to be living in Orlando Florida, or something like that"… 


End file.
